


Cuddles

by RoselineSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel cuddling. (AU) - From my Upcoming Fanfiction's list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Dean Winchester had a rough day at work and he had gotten home to find his husband not in their living room or in his bee area in their back yard. He huffs slightly and he walks over to his bedroom, falling backwards onto the mattress and leaning back against the pillow. He turns on the Television to watch Dr. Sexy MD. 

"Where are you Cassie?" Dean asks the empty air as the next episode of the marathon comes onto the television. 

Castiel had been hiding under the bed, wrapped up in a warm blanket and had fallen asleep waiting for Dean as his own type of messed up surprised. 

Dean lets out a small huff, thinking that his little bee keeper fell asleep somewhere and that he would have to go find him and bring him to bed. Dean climbs off the bed and heads down the hall to find his little bee keeper.

When the bed moves, Castiel wakes up and he crawls out from under the bed, seeing Dean walk down the hall, he goes after him. He wraps his arms around Dean's waist from behind and trips over the blanket, sending them both to the ground.

"Upff. Cas?" Dean asks

"Yes." Castiel mumbles, cuddling up against his husband and resting his head on Dean's chest.

Dean huffs slightly and pushes them both up, carrying Castiel back to bed and laying him under the covers before getting under the covers himself. 

Castiel cuddles up close to Dean and closes his eyes quietly.

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel and he looks at the TV, watching his show as he cuddles the love of his life. 

"I love you Dean." Castiel says.

Dean nods. "I love you too Castiel."

Fin

 


End file.
